Texting while driving continues to be a significant cause of traffic accidents, despite campaigns to prevent it. The people most at risk appear to be young adults both because they are most proficient at texting and are among the least proficient drivers.
While preventing or deterring a driver of a vehicle from texting or using other distracting features of a mobile phone, it is also an objective not to prevent passengers from texting or using the other features of the phone.